Battle of Gatlin
by MangekyoRinnegan18
Summary: Isaac Chroner has taken control of Gatlin using kids to kill off the adults, But Eric Mana and Rebecca Kelso has decided to rebel against him, trying to find a way to save the kids. Will lonliness cause Rebecca to hurt Eric, Or will Eric end up making a difficult choice of his own. Rated M for Blood, Violence, language, Slight sex. Dark themes OC OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ello, everyone. To those of you who have read this story before, you'd know this is the third time I've re-posted it, I'm sorry for that. But this time it's done it's over with. It will permanently stay up.**

**Prologue(Eric).**

The day they killed the adults of Gatlin was horrific. The blood and screaming, it played through my head like a film projector, it was searing into my mind.

I was working with my father in the cornfield (o r what was left of it, stupid drought ); it was a usual Sunday afternoon in Gatlin, Nebraska. All of the kids (w ho aren ' t fucked up in the head) were in the church for service. The other kids were in the clearing for Isaac ' s sermon. He disgusted me. He just had this ominous feeling around him; if I could I would run him out of town myself. My father didn ' t really care one way or another ; he knew I could look after myself. I was fifteen, but I had the maturity of an 18 year old.

"Eric?" I heard my father call out on the other side of the cornfield.

"Yeah?"

It took a minute and my father came stumbling out of the row in front of me. I guess he was tired of yelling across the corn.

"You've been working too hard out here," I watched him pull out his wallet "Here, go on a break, take Rebecca and go to Hansen's" he ordered fishing out a twenty.

I snatched the money straight out of his hand "Righty-O pops."

Rebecca, my girlfriend lived with her younger sister Tara, and single mother just around the corner of Job and Sara's house, when I came to Gatlin, I hated the whole place, a drastic change from Los Angeles. My father thought that a change to a more simple life would be better for me. When we arrived in Gatlin, we were welcomed with open arms, but the whole Amish lifestyle just didn ' t settle with me. I had to endure torture like that for three years, just when I got so fed up with it, I was on my way home to tell father to take us back to LA, and I bumped into her, C upid shoved that heart shaped arrow so far up my ass, that any thought of leaving was flushed away. She came with her mother and sister from Chicago, with the same excuse that we had, a " simpler life " , Rebecca had an even better reaction with the town then I did, everyone loved her, Job and Sara the most, They even convinced their parents to let her babysit them every now and then.

"Neat." I dropped the sickle and started walking off.

I decided to take a shortcut through the clearing. The idea of seeing Becca clouded my thinking; Isaac Chroner's (A.K.A the shit-head preacher boy) sermon was still going on.

I didn't want to be near it, but it's too late to go back now.

I was almost to the clearing."His light will shine our way." a voice was calling out of the cornfield. "We will do his bidding today",

Only one voice was this annoying; Isaac. He was doing his Moses thing. Spouting his crap about He who walks behind the rows. Ever since he came here a few months ago, all he ever talked about was that damn god of his, the adults think he's just playing, and the kids take him seriously.

I peeked out into the clearing to see if it was over, and something caught my eye, Where the hell are all the older kids ? Malachai, Amos, and Joseph ? They never miss the sermons.

The group was starting to leave, and I just decided to take my chance. I started strutting through the field, trying my best not to draw attention to myself. It didn ' t last long, Isaac, with that smug look of his was waiting for me, blocking my path. His overgrown hat, was casting an ominous shadow over his face. The boy liked to have a tough demeanor, but he was half my size, I could easily toss him out of the way, but then I would have an angry mob of kids chasing my ass. He ' s commandeered their loyalties.

"Eric, how are you doing this fine morning?" Isaac lips crawled into a dark smile "have you finally decided to join us,?"

Just to humor him I let out a small chuckle "Sorry Isaac, you know religion and I don't mix." He's been trying to get Becca and I to covert for a while now. Even trying to go so far as to convert Job and Sara. I don't know what he did, but he's intrigued Tara.

Isaac just continued that evil smile of his " He understands, you just need time, his will shall come to fruition today, and cleanse the town of sinners that has caused this drought. "

"And who would be the sinners in question?"

Once again he just let out another evil chuckle "The adults."

Something in that sentence caught my attention, and my gut just clenched, as horror race through my head. I started striding away from him, When I finally got far enough my feet started running like hell. The whole conversation started playing in my head, especially the key parts, his will shall come to fruition today, and cleanse the town of sinners that has caused this drought. The Adults.

I started running faster and faster into the town, I hoped I was paranoid, but I had the sensation that something was going down. I jumped out to the end of the cornfield, then entered the alleyway, there was a big container hiding behind the dumpster next to Hansen's. The scent coming from the container, I open the lid to inspect it, a clear liquid filled the container almost to the brim, there was an empty one next to it. I dipped my index, and middle finger in it and smelled it. Cyanide. Cool thing I was born with the genetic quirk to smell it. What the hell is Cyanide doing here?

I decided to go through the back door into the diner, and horror struck me again as the first thing I saw was the teens starting to butcher the adults, my first instinct was to run, but then I got sight of Job, I couldn't leave him there. against any thought of self-preservation, I shot out into the fray, before Job knew what happened I picked him up and tried to open the front door. I struggled with the door, Malachai must of locked it. "God Damn it!" I roared.

Malachai heard me and walked over to me. He held the blood drenched knife in my line of sight.

"Where are you going?" Malachai asked me.

"What business is it of yours Malachai." I spat, holding Job tighter.

I glanced over to Isaac, he smiled at me and began to walk towards the door. Malachai lowered the knife from my face and unlocked the door for Isaac.

"Hello, Eric." Isaac said calmly.

I shot a deadly glare at him. "I knew it! You were behind this weren't you Isaac?!"

"It's the lord's will." Isaac smiled. "Where were you going?"

"I'm taking Job, Sara, Tara, and Rebecca. We're leaving Gatlin."

"No you aren't." Isaac looked at Malachai.

Malachai stepped back up to me, hand gripped on the hilt of the knife. I shoved Job behind me in the corner of the wall.

Isaac looking down. " He who walks behind the rows would not allow. All this is god's will, join us Eric. "

I shifted my gaze from Isaac to Malachai, back to Isaac "God can kiss my white ass."

Isaac's smile quickly faded as I insulted his god. He nodded at Malachai.

Malachai quickly swung his knife at me, but I managed to grab his hand. I shot a kick into his gut and ripped the knife from his hand. I threw another punch at him and struck his throat, Knocking him unconscious. I may be 15, but I was strong for my age. The other three teens walked up, but before they could raise their weapons, I grabbed Isaac by the throat, and brought the knife up to his throat.

Isaac was calm, too calm for being in a hostage situation. " You're actions are futile Eric, this is the end. "

In a split second all my decisions were final "No, Isaac." My voice growled so low, it scared me. "This is just the beginning." I quickly slide the blade against his cheek, leaving a scar, before Isaac's followers could do anything I picked him up and threw him at them. I quickly shattered and jumped out the window running down the street. I knew I left Job there, just as much I knew he, Sara, and Tara would be safe, but Rebecca would be a different story, I had to get to her as fast as I could.

I ran to the first place I could think of, her house, she was standing on the porch. Her brown hair, and alabaster skin was coated in blood, her eyes red from sobbing. I quickly jumped on the porch and picked her up. " Becca, Becca! W hat happened ?"

Becca just stared at me "Tara, she killed mom and ran away." She continued to cry.

I pulled Becca into an embrace, picked her up and I started running.


	2. Chapter 2

ch. 2 (Eric)

THREE YEARS LATER

I slowly peered out of the corner of the building. It was 8:30 at night, everyone was in the chapel for Isaac's evening sermon. Becca and I found this to be the perfect moment to gather supplies from the convenience store. " Clear " . I started jogging down the sidewalk, Becca slowly trailed behind me.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she swayed ahead of me. She stared at the lock and produced two picks and went to work on it. We didn ' t have much time, the sermon was almost over.

The minute I heard the lock popped, I looked at Becca " Ok, just grab enough to keep us going for the week and head back to the cellar as fast as you can. I'll be there in a couple of hours. "

Becca just nodded her head "Okay, be careful",

"You too" I reached to kiss her.

I ran down the roadway, looking at the cornfield, and chapel often to make sure that no one was coming out. Nothing. There was a gun shop on the edge of the town, I know it's a long shot, but if there is a slightest chance of a a gun in this town, I need to see it. I stopped at the corner of the street. Ok, I'm on , I need to go west.

After about a mile of jogging I finally managed to reach it. Jeff's rifle and shotgun shop.

I went to the front door, but as with the other stores Isaac deemed forbidden, it was padlocked. I didn't know how to pop a lock like Becca did. I looked around for something to break the damn lock off with. Nothing, and time was growing short.

I drew the sword on my back that I keep with me at all times. I found the sword with my dad's old stuff, along with an Ankh pendent. Becca found the same pendent with her mothers stuff. We didn't know what they meant but we just couldn't part with them. I smashed the window with the hilt, waiting to make sure that no loose pieces of glass was left. They must of heard it so I need to work fast.

I resheathed the sword and jumped in. Anger stirred within me, as I saw the gun barrels removed from the stalk. The barrels where bent, broke, or melted. I moved around, sifting through the broken shards of the guns.

Ever since I gave Isaac that scar on his face, he's had Malachai train everyone in hand-to-hand combat, and weapons. They turned a wheat sickle into a more deadly weapon than it should be. I ended up fighting Malachai more than once lately, and It was far tougher than it should be, last time he nearly decapitated me, a gun would be completely helpful.

I was about to leave when something caught my eye, one of the stone bricks was pushed a little further out than the others. I rubbed my hand on it, then dug my fingernails into and finally managed to pull out the stone. Inside was a medium sized box, I quickly took the box out and replaced the brick. I strode over to the table and had a look.

The was a black pistol in it, from the looks of it I'd have to say a Beretta 92FS. I looked back into the box and found one magazine in it as well. Why the hell would a country Rifle and shotgun owner be carrying a pistol of this caliber. I've met Jeff before, he thinks pistol are inelegant.

I picked up the Berreta and pulled back the slide to inspect it, And everything was falling into place. Jeff was doing some bad things, this pistol has been converted to full-auto. Illegal yes, but a lot more money. The mechanism to convert the gun wasn't in it though, semi-automatic only, better than nothing.

"This way, the glass to the gun shop is broken."

"Shit" I muttered. I quickly shoved th mag into the chamber, and put the gun into the back of my pants.

"Find them". Holy shit, Isaac.

I peered out of the side window. Four of them: Malachai, Isaac, Rachel, And another girl; wearing the signature clothing for women since Isaac controlled the town: a long white dress, with a black shorter one over it, and a matching bonnet. I don't know why Isaac had all the females dress like anorectic maids. I recognized the clothing, but the other aspects; dark brown hair, and a darker version of Becca's alabaster skin, along with green eyes. Becca's traitorous sister Tara, and they are heading this way. There's no other way out, time for another confrontation. .

I jumped out the window and landed in front of the group.

Tara was surprised to see me, but the others weren't. Malachai just stood there, satisfied that I have shown my face.

Isaac slowly stepped up. The scar I gave him was all healed. " Hello Eric. "

"Isaac."

"What were you doing here?" Malachai asked, sliding his hand down to his knife.

I shrugged " It's kinda hard to find food and supplies since you closed the stores. "

Isaac slowly smiled "Three years you've been fighting against God, I know it's tiring, how long have you and Becca-

"Rebecca, to you Chroner". I snapped.

"Rebecca" He corrected "had to ration what you find. My guess you finished off the fresher foods, when you rebelled against the way of god."

He's right, we've been having a hard time feeding ourselves, most of the foods we've been finding were expired.

Isaac continued his evil sneering "we have all the food and supplies you need, Join us and you'll be nourished in the house of god."

I shook my head "Never. I'd rather slit my throat".

Malachai stepped forward, happily to obliged. Anger still boiled within him when I defeated him the day of the massacre. I set my hand on the hilt of my sword.

Tara quickly stepped forward, hoping not to make this a battle "p lease Eric. You and Becca are my family, I want you with me, basking in his glory. " She looked like she would get on her hands and knees, and beg if it would help.

I shot Tara a dirty look " You broke Becca ' s heart the minute you slaughtered your mother, and you ' re still breaking the little pieces that are left " .

"Or maybe her heart is breaking because she knows Tara made the right decision following He who walks behind the rows. While'll she chooses to blaspheme." Malachai interjected.

I quickly unsheathed my sword and pointed it at him. Malachai had said the wrong sentence "talk about Becca like that again and I'll give you a matching scar". I threaten him, pointing my blade to Isaac. I would just love to run this blade through his heart.

Malachai quickly grabbed the wheat sickle on his hip, and unsheathed the kitchen knife. " You are an unbelieving cur, Eric. I will slowly slit you ' re throat, and spill you blood all over the cornfield for God. "

"Enough. Malachai desist. Eric, Our lord is forgiving, but his patience does wear thin, we will give you, and Rebecca three days to decide. Malachai let him leave unharmed". Isaac ordered, placing a hand on a sobbing Tara.

Malachai slowly released his hand from the hilt, while placing the sickle back on his hip.

I gave a still sobbing Tara another look " Your sister still loves you, Tara. But I was not lying when I said you ' re breaking the little pieces of what ' s left of her heart " .

Tara slowly stared at me " Please Eric. I don ' t want to lose you and Becca. " She was starting to beg. " You remember the drought, i f not for He who walks behind the rows, we would have perished. He saved us and showed us the way. Please. "

I slowly walked off keeping an eye over my shoulder, and my ears opened. Tara fell to the ground and started sobbing again, then I heard another voice "Tara, honey, You have the most kindest and gentlest heart I've ever seen. Eric chose his fate, he and your sister are defilers of the corn. If this is god's will, let it be, he has a plan for all his children".

It was Rachel ' s voice she was trying to comfort Tara, in a twisted way. Of all the females among the cult, she was the most fanatical. She was the one who converted Tara, s he sees Rachel as a role model, as long as she ' s a devote member of the cult, so will Tara.

Ever since we found out that Tara joined them, Becca has been devastated with every encounter, with her. Tara begs Becca to join her with the cult, and Becca begs her to come back to her family.

Thank god, I'm an only child.


End file.
